Ostara
by Diana Prallon
Summary: Que me importava Abraxas, Caillean, ou o resto dos Black? Aquela era minha família. Lucius/Narcissa


Ostara

Eu me lembro, melhor do que qualquer outra coisa, do dia do meu casamento. Era maio, e as flores que se espalhavam pela festa tinham sido colhidas naquela manhã. As flores frescas, da nova primavera. Ainda estava frio, e meu vestido tinha mangas compridas e um véu pesado para me proteger do vento.

Lúcio estava tão elegante com aquelas vestes negras! Seu cabelo tinha começado a crescer, e estava preso em um minúsculo rabo de cavalo. Era o começo da minha nova vida – enquanto eu dizia aquele sim, e ouvia aquele sim – e eu me sentia realizada. Tinha conseguido o que se tinha esperado de mim: um bom casamento, com uma família de princípios.

Eu me lembro de sair da festa exausta, esperando a noite de núpcias com ansiedade. Não porque fosse a primeira vez – não era tão inocente – mas porque é tudo completamente diferente quando você se casa. Eu me arrumava no banheiro, quando ouvi batidas leves na porta. Leves demais para serem de meu marido. Abri, intrigada, e olhei minha sogra, sorrindo para mim, benevolente.

- Eu gostaria de te dizer algo – falou, agora com um olhar sério. – De hoje em diante, você é uma Malfoy.

Não consegui entender a importância daquela afirmação. Eu sabia que era uma Malfoy. Eu tinha desejado ser uma Malfoy. Eu tinha esperado, longas semanas, por aquele dia. Minha confusão deve ter sido muito óbvia, pois Caillean sorriu para mim novamente, e segurou minha mão.

- Quando eu e Abraxas nos casamos, minha sogra veio conversar comigo. Ela veio dizer para mim exatamente o que eu digo para você agora: depois do casamento, nossa família é nosso marido e os filhos que venhamos a ter. Seus pais, suas irmãs, seus primos, são apenas parentes. Não importam mais da mesma forma. Lúcio é sua família agora. – Os olhos dela se abaixaram, e a mão livre da mulher encostou em meu ventre – Ele e a criança.

A surpresa tomou conta de mim inteiramente. Eu tinha concebido! Como poderia ter concebido e não ter reparado? Mas o sorriso misterioso da mulher era inconfundível, falava de certeza e de uma sabedoria que eu jamais consegui entender. Mesmo hoje, tanto tempo depois, eu não compreendo inteiramente os conhecimentos de Caillean, ou o que a levou a fazer as escolhas que fez. Seus olhos me mostravam uma história longa, e, com uma centelha de reconhecimento, ela tirou a mão do meu corpo, antes de abrir os braços e me envolver. Seus olhos voltaram a serem sérios enquanto se endireitava, enchendo-se de uma majestade e maravilha que eu jamais poderia repetir.

- Eu reclamo sua filha para mim – falou, a voz ressonando. – Você será a mãe, mas esta será minha herdeira.

O choque tomou conta de meu corpo, de uma forma inexplicável. A felicidade e a dor se mesclavam – eu teria uma filha! – e eu a perderia. Não sabia muito sobre os costumes da matriarca Malfoy, mas sabia que em algum momento, aquela menininha deixaria de ser minha. Fui para o quarto, finalmente, em uma confusão perturbadora. Lúcio estava sentado em uma de nossas poltronas, e levantou-se para me abraçar. E então tudo se tornou uma confusão, beijos desesperados mas carinhosos, mãos percorrendo um caminho conhecido com uma nova vontade, um novo compromisso. Do pouco que Caillean tinha lhe ensinado, sabia que aquele momento era seu verdadeiro casamento. Aonde o compromisso deixava de ser meramente social e se tornava também um contrato mágico. Eu tinha certeza. Eu o amava, e o amo.

Lembro bem dos olhos de Lúcio, como se visse algo além de mim enquanto chegava ao êxtase. Ao mesmo tempo, lembro do quão imenso ele se tornou quando eu pude ver, além de seu rosto, a aura de poder que emanava de si. Eu soube, então, que não estivera grávida. Minha sogra apenas tinha previsto a concepção que se desenrolava naquele quarto. Após Lúcio desabar ao meu lado, lembro de uma suavidade que jamais tinha ouvido em sua voz:

- Bem-vinda, senhora. Senhora Malfoy. _Minha_ Senhora.

E sorri, porque aquilo era verdade. Eu era a senhora Malfoy, dali em diante. E ele era o senhor Malfoy, meu senhor, sagrado para mim como eu sempre seria sagrada para ele.

Conforme a primavera dava lugar ao verão, eu me via tendo mais e mais amor pelo que tinha construído. O casamento era tão diferente do que minha irmã, Bellatrix, me fizera imaginar! E Lúcio, eu via, era um homem frio e exigente. Mas dentro de nossa casa, de nosso quarto, ele era um sonho, uma outra maravilha. Meu corpo crescia e se arredondava, meus seios tinham uma nova consistência, minha barriga se esticava, dando lugar ao pequeno corpo que se desenvolvia dentro de mim. Caillean sorria ao ver meus movimentos desajeitados pelo peso. Sorria, e eventualmente, me reverenciava.

E veio o inverno. O frio, o vento, a chuva. Lúcio estava preocupado com as muitas emboscadas preparadas pelo Lord, e me mandou ficar na casa de sua mãe. Eu me distraía lendo os muitos livros de sua biblioteca, os volumes velhos e empoeirados, que me despertavam a curiosidade. Caillean ria, e dizia que eu teria dado uma bela corvinal – como ela mesma era – mas eu usava os livros para suprir a falta que sentia de Lúcio. Eu lia e relia as encadernações de páginas amareladas, me afogando do amor que não conseguia ter na realidade.

E, um belo dia, então, eu estava lendo na biblioteca, junto com Caillean, quando a pequena Nária entrou correndo pelo salão.

- Senhora, senhora! Estão falando por todo povoado! Houve uma emboscada, e muitos comensais foram pegos! Acho que o jovem Malfoy está entre eles!

Acho que nunca odiei tanto a uma voz como naquele momento. O mundo escureceu, e eu só conhecia a dor. A dor parecia se espalhar por todo o meu corpo, e eu senti minhas pernas ficarem quentes. Olhei em volta, mas eu só conseguia visualizar o tapete da biblioteca. Havia água no tapete. Muita água. E a dor, a água, eu fechava os olhos e a única imagem que tinha na minha cabeça era a mancha se estendendo pelo tecido.

Senti uma mão segurando a minha firmemente, e soube que era Caillean. Nária tinha levantado minhas pernas, e começado a trazer panos quentes, enquanto a voz de minha sogra era forte e falava sobre minha cabeça, comandando meus movimentos, embora eu hoje saiba que meu corpo não precisava daquele comando. "Empurre", ela berrava. "Deixe-a vir!", eu ouvia, e o mundo se tornou um delírio de dor, com _flashes_ do tapete, onde então o sangue começava a se misturar com a água. Depois de horas em que nada fazia sentido, eu senti meu corpo começar a voltar ao normal, mas nenhum choro cortou o silêncio que tinha se instalado. A luz feria meus olhos, e subitamente, eu vi Lúcio entrar no lugar. Algo estava embrulhado em cobertas, no colo de Caillean, cujo rosto era uma máscara de dor. Meu coração se aliviou em saber que ele estava bem, mas outra mão, muito fria o apertava. O que havia de errado com minha menininha?

Lúcio pegou o corpinho pequeno em seus braços, contou seus dedos, e eu vi – pela primeira vez – uma lágrima tentar escorrer por seu rosto. Então eu vi seus dedos fecharem os olhos do bebê, e soube. Era como se meu espírito tivesse se quebrado, pois tudo que tinha carregado, a prova e a honra do meu casamento, tinha se tornado um corpo morto. Ele balançou a menininha, como se a embalasse, enquanto Caillean me abraçava protetoramente. Eu sabia que jamais esqueceria aquele dia.

Quando finalmente me deixaram segurar o neném, só consegui dizer "Vá em paz, Galara" antes de a mandar embora. Nária levou a criança morta para os fundos, e mais tarde, eu vi Caillean e Lúcio saírem para dentro da Floresta, e senti o cheiro da fumaça da pilha funerária da minha menina perdida. Lúcio e eu passamos a noite abraçados, chorando, e eu nunca realmente descobri como ele se livrou da emboscada e chegou em casa. Nunca mais me importou.

Na semana seguinte, tive o pior Natal da minha vida.

No ano que começou então, eu e Lúcio nos afastamos. Ainda havia amor, carinho, cumplicidade. Mas a sombra da dor se mantinha em nossos olhos. Até que eu entendi que o único remédio para nós era nos arriscarmos. Nos arriscarmos a passar pela mesma dor, pois havia sempre a possibilidade de nada dar errado. E, no começo do segundo outono depois da morte de Galara, eu tornei a engravidar. Lúcio pareceu feliz – e temeroso – com a notícia. Mas Caillean não mostrava o mesmo entusiasmo, e o medo tomava conta de mim nessas noites. Uma tarde, quando minha barriga já estava aparecendo, e o gelo já derretera no jardim, eu a encurralei e perguntei se ela achava que eu teria outra criança morta. Ela sorriu, mais uma vez seu sorriso misterioso e me levou para o escritório de Lúcio.

- Sua mulher pensa que eu acredito que vocês perderão outro filho – falou diretamente, e eu pude ver o medo estampado nos olhos de meu marido, um medo que eu jamais poderia curar. – Mas na verdade, eu vi a criança, dessa vez. Um rapaz – e virou-se para mim. – Não se preocupe. Essa será sua família.

E nos deixou sozinhos, sorridentes. Lúcio me puxou e me sentou delicadamente em seu colo, e naquela noite, antes de dormir, nós escolhemos nomes juntos. Lúcio queria que se chamasse Edward. Eu queria que, ao menos, tivesse o nome de estrela, como toda minha família. _Draco_, eu murmurei antes de dormir. E Lúcio concordou. Seria Draco.

Mas voltei a ter medo quando visitamos Caillean novamente. Abraxas parecia muito animado, mas ao entrar na biblioteca, ainda havia lá a mancha que feitiço nenhum poderia tirar. Senti o mundo rodar, enquanto o cheiro das últimas flores daquela primavera enchiam a casa. E tudo que senti foi terror ao reparar que minhas pernas tremiam, e novamente naquela biblioteca, o chão foi banhado pela água que vinha de mim. Lúcio tremeu e me levantou nos braços, me carregando para um quarto. Caillean os enxotou para fora, enquanto Nária fazia os preparativos. Panos quentes, água, um chá amargo que não diminuiu minha dor, mas me deixou pensar claramente.

Eu fiz força. Muita força. O tipo de força que só uma mulher sabe fazer. Dessa vez, era Nária que segurava minhas mãos, e eu tentava me sentir mais confiante por ser Caillean quem ajudava minha criança a nascer. Então, depois de um momento em que a dor era tão insuportável que eu achei que iria desmaiar, eu senti a pressão diminuir. E por alguns instantes, houve silêncio, e o terror tomou conta de mim. Mas então o choro encheu o quarto, e com alívio, eu vi o sorriso de Caillean, trazendo o recém-nascido ensangüentado para meus braços. Ela abriu a porta, enquanto Nária me cobria e me enchia de panos, e meu marido entrou, seguido de perto por Abraxas. Foi a primeira vez que eu vi o casal ter uma demonstração de carinho, pois ele abraçou a mulher, e esta sorriu para ele.

Lúcio tirou o pequeno Draco de meus braços, e o ergueu, olhando em seus olhos mal-abertos. Ele sorriu para mim, e eu para ele, e sabia que tínhamos feito algo maravilhoso.

- Eu, Lúcio Abraxas Malfoy, reconheço esse menino como meu filho e legimo herdeiro, e o nomeio Draco Edward Malfoy.

E eu sorri, enquanto Nária pegava o pequeno Draco para limpá-lo. Lúcio se abaixou sobre mim, e me beijou a boca com suavidade.

- Você conseguiu – ele me disse, sorrindo.

- Nós conseguimos. – Sussurrei para ele, recebendo de volta o bebê nos braços.

Eu finalmente entendi o que Caillean tinha me dito. Que me importava Abraxas, Caillean, ou o resto dos Black? Aquela era minha família. Aquele era o meu conto de fadas.

N/A: QUASE passei do limite de duas páginas. Quase. Foi por um triz. Essa fanfic é dedicada à Keshi, e foi escrita para o challenge de ficlets românticas do 3v. Se vocês acham o nome da Sra. Malfoy esquisito, eu o usei porque, na minha cabeça, isso é o que aconteceu antes de Outra Estação. xD


End file.
